Sora the Magician
Sora is a young magician and hero who once held the powerful unnamed spellbook. He was once a member of the Defenders, but soon left and joined the Holy Order. He was very inactive as a member of the Holy Order, and a hero for that matter, and often spent his time fighting pointless fights, and entering tournaments. He is now deceased. Basic Information Name Sora (has no known last name) Age 19 (Deceased) Race Human Physical Traits His skin is similar to that of an Asians, color-wise. His hair is a strange natural navy blue color, and is spiked. Out of personal style, the back is cut shorter than the front. His eyes are an almost soulless gray, making them seem empty. They are round, which gives him a slightly youthful appearance. Very often, he is confused with a 15 or 16 year old, rather than a 19 year old. Through personal choice, shirts are never worn, unless absolutely needed. This is a simple tribute to the tribal style “tattoo” gained when he became owner of the book. His usual outfit consists of his very expensive Romani glasses, his baggy black snowboarding pants, the gloves with the fairly hard fabric and silver bracelets attached, and finally, his black steel toe boots. Personality Sora was a very cocky, and immature person. He lacked leadership skills, and the ability to do things on his own. Usually, he would indirectly insult someone, or brag about how much better he was than them. Origin Birth Sora was born in an unkown town surrounded by a large forest. Receiving the Book At the age of nine, Sora wondered the forest surrounding his town. There, he discovered a dying old man who wore a colorful wizard's robe. He slowly approached the man, who at the sight of Sora, stretched out his pale and wrinkled right hand in the direction of Sora. He told Sora to take the book, and use it well, then peacefully died. Upon touching the book, green markings began to draw themselves on Sora's left arm until the entire arm was covered in tribal tattoo-like markings (the book's "signature," colored according to Sora's personal aura). After that, the book was completely soulbound to him, and would never leave his possession until death. The Defenders When he first began heroism, he joined the Defenders, led by G-Gage. Almost immediately after joining, Ziek Shrownamn and his personal team attacked. He battled with a robot named ____ until Guyver Genesis appeared, and defeated Shrownamn, forcing a retreat. For many months, Sora lived amongst the Defenders, slowly realizing how inactive and lazy they were (hypocritical, yes), and began to become fed up with them. He would often get into arguments about it, causing many members to dislike him. He didn't care. One day, Auron the Fallenstar attacked, completely destroying the entire tower with the slash of his sword. After this, the Defenders became unorganized and even more inactive until one day, Sora simply left to continue a life of heroism elsehwere. Alma Mater Elementaea: The Magic Academy Sora attended a special school specifically for aspiring magicians called Alma Mater Elementaea. Its location was very discreet, and widely unknown. It was actually located in a forest not too far from Sora's home. He first heard of the academy from the dying wizard from whom he received the book from, but was never quite sure what he meant. As he grew older, he asked around and found out the academy's location from a very old woman. He was 14 at the time. When he turned 19, however, he decided to try to find the academy, and so he set out on a journey. He traveled by foot for nearly two days before he reached the forest. Immediately, he was amazed by the forest's beauty; the trees were massively tall, and had large crystals protruding from their barks. The leaves were near transparent, being on faintly green. The entire forest was filled with a highly dense golden mist that was almost touchable. When he set foot into the forest, he instantly realized that the mist was no ordinary mist, but instead, mist made of mana. This mana mist instantly made him feel energized, causing him to completely forget the long trip he had just taken. He spoke a spell in the language he instantly gained by being the owner of the book, causing the mist to clear a path for him to see through. He followed this path for about an hour before he came across a gang of strangely mutated animals. Each had one elemental power. Sora killed the animals with ease and continued toward the center of the forest. Several hours passed until he finally reached the academy doors, where he immediately collapsed from exhaustion after saying "Hey" to whoever was inside. All the while he knew he could have simply flown to the academy via a spell, but he decided to travel by foot as an opportunity of growth. He spent several months training at the academy, studying under the powerful teachers (Astrasis the Archmage, Kinchi the Shatteredstar, and Auron the Fallenstar). Finally, all three teachers saw him worthy enough to leave, commenting that his power level and overall control over the spells within the book as well as the green mana itself had risen tenfold. He departed with a high confidence boost, as well as a power boost, and sought out to become the best hero he could. Partnership with Noble Shadow/Formation of Assassination Team After speaking with Noble Shadow, he and Sora decided to build a team. The team's purpose? To rid the world of evil. By any means necessary. Sora began recruiting, while Noble Shadow set up an HQ for the team. Sora first approached The Chrome Chica with the idea, and she instantly agreed to join. His next choice was Sivak, who agreed it was a good idea, but wasn't quite sure he should join. After some persuasion however, he decided to join. Sora's final choice was Frost Silvertongue, who at the time was a hero. Unfortunately, Frost politely turned down the offer. Now with a four-man team, it became time for plotting. All four members decided it was best to leave the big dogs for last, such as the original Seiune the Red, Sir Jing, and Diamond-Fracture. Their first targets were to be Atticus the Yellow and Adam Saturn. For Atticus, the group began creating the perfect plan to bring him down. Chrome interviewed Atticus, letting him foolishly spill all the secrets of his powers. This information was reviewed, and the assassination plan was formed. Noble Shadow and Sora were to pull it off. Sora tasered Atticus' back while Shadow aimed to stab Atticus with a dagger forged of Crimsonia. To make a long story short, Sora and Shadow managed to nail Atticus onto the wall of Rosso's using two Crimsonia daggers, leaving him for dead. The two heroes, turned assassins quickly escaped Rosso's to avoid being attacked by any of Atticus' close friends. Atticus was taken to the hospital, where he was treated for his wounds. He survived. His assassination was a failure, but the mere attempt managed to send a message to all supervillains. The team later disbanded after inactivity and disagreement. Abilities Natural Abilities * Sora has no natural abilities, considering he is purely human. Spellbook Abilities * Being the owner of the book automatically grants you the ability to manipulate its mana. The color of said mana is colored according to the owner's personal aura. * The mana could be used in a large variety of ways, depending on the spell. The mana could be used in a solid, glass-like form, or as a raw, burning, or even concussive energy. Again, it all depends on the spell. * The book is completely indestructible, so no attempt to destroy it will work. However, just because the book is indestructible, it does not mean the owner is... * When the owner of the book has gained some experience with the book and its spells, a very deep voice will eventually began speaking to them, giving them advice in battle. This is actually the voice of the legendary Prismorteus the Archmage, whose mana was said to be a pure white. In actuality, the book is Prismorteus. How? Hundreds of years ago, Prismorteus lost a five-year-long battle to his arch enemy, Destreaux, an all-powerful warlock. Once Prismorteus was defeated, Destreaux turned him into a book and hid him deep within the forest their battle took place. The book was located, and has forever since been passed on. Death Sniper Shooting at Saint's City Wendy's While eating a number 9 at a Wendy's near to his home, a sniper on a nearby roof aimed and fired at Sora's head, splattering blood and brains all over customers and their food. Nearest to Sora, was a man named Ehren, who circumstantially inherited ownership of the book by being the closest to him upon death. Trivia *Sora is the name of the main character of the Kingdom Hearts series. *Sora is also the name of a female character from Digimon: Digital Monsters. Category:Heroes Category:Holy Order